lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Academy Rebellion
The Bionic Academy Rebellion is an event architected by Sebastian, who was one of Victor Krane's lead soldiers, who attempted to seize control of the Davenport Bionic Academy and eliminate Donald Davenport. This rebellion was one of several remnants of Victor Krane's evil legacy. History Background Sebastian wanted to know more about his origins, which led to Chase telling him about Victor Krane and his evil plan to enslave the entire world and create a superior bionic race. Sebastian did not take it well and secretly swore to avenge his creator's death, and destroy Donald Davenport. Sowing Seeds of Rebellion To fabricate his rebellion, Sebastian convinced Lexi and Tank to follow him, both believed to be Krane loyalists and felt the same way Sebastian did. Sebastian later stole Perry's security keys, which allowed him to steal explosives from the weapons area. Perry however, suspected Sebastian was up to no good, but no one believed her. Meanwhile, Sebastian tricked Chase into giving him Davenport's password so he could get new bionic abilities. In an attempt to convince Davenport, Perry went on the hydraloop with Donald. Just as she predicted, Sebastian would blow up a section of the hydraloop, Chase placed the academy on lockdown. The Rebellion After Chase saw what happened, Sebastian revealed his true colors. Sebastian told Chase and the others that he was turning on them, and later blew up the other end of the hydraloop tunnel and cut off Davenport and Perry's oxygen supply. Sebastian then confronted the Lab Rats about Victor Krane's defeat, telling them they killed their creator. Chase tried to tell Sebastian that Krane was a psychopath who didn't care for anyone, but the Lab Rats' words fell on deaf ears. Sebastian revealed he plans to take over the academy, take control of the bionic soldiers and take over the world. Sebastian opened a channel to Davenport, but also opened another channel to the room Leo and the other students were locked in. However, Davenport tried to dissuade the soldiers not to trust Sebastian, but Sebastian twisted his words to make him look like the villain. After spreading more lies about Davenport, Sebastian persuaded the students in the training area to join his rebellion, with Leo trapped with them. Lexi used her Molecular Manipulation to trap the Lab Rats and prevent them from escaping. Sebastian ordered the soldiers in the room to eliminate Leo. Though Leo barely held out, the Lab Rats fought Sebastian and his inner circle. Turning the Tides Later on, Leo pulled in Spin and Bob and explained to them that Krane never cared about any of them, and Sebastian was no different. He reminded them that Davenport gave them the freedom to think for themselves rather than allow their minds taken over. Convinced, Spin and Bob sided with Leo, and gave Leo the chance to escape while Bob distracted the soldiers. Leo crawled through the vents, trying to catch up with the Mentors. While it looked like Sebastian was about to finish off Chase, Leo got the drop on Sebastian after three attempts to find the Lab Rats. With Leo joining in, the Lab Rats fought Lexi and Tank, defeating them easily. Last Stand However, the battle was not over, as Sebastian revealed he used Davenport's password to unlock all his hidden abilities. Fortunately, Chase realised that Sebastian cannot use them all because doing so would fry his chip and damage him. The four decided to engage Sebastian and keep him on the offensive. Eventually, Sebastian lost control of his bionics and Chase toppled him on the floor, ending Sebastian's rebellion on the Academy. Later on, Donald and Perry returned, revealing there was an escape pod in the hydraloop. Afterwards, Chase removed Sebastian's, Lexi's and Tank's chips and contained them. Perry escorted the rebels to the mainland to be taken into custody by the government. Aftermath Leo reminded Donald he owed an explanation to the Bionic Soldiers. Donald, with the help of the team, explained to the students that he wanted to keep them safe, even reminding them that the Lab Rats went through the same experience with Donald protecting them from Douglas. From this, they not only forgave Davenport, but also accepted that Sebastian's actions were less than noble, such that he was trying to control and manipulate them. They continued to train at the academy. Ever since then, Sebastian's betrayal wounded everyone, especially Chase to the point where they would be cautious around any close followers of Krane. When S-1 came to the island, he and the soldiers were initially mistrustful of her as she, like Sebastian, was also one of Krane's lead soldiers. Category:Major Events